Tristan Benz Alexander
Design/Appearance: Simple Design, Cute boy, that makes him usually called as Shota. He has pale orange blonde hair with not too neat-bowl cut. His eyes color is red. He has pale skin. Outfit (VCV Act 1) White Uniform with Blue Trousers, Red-long tie, Belt with red-black-triangle motive. On both of his arm, there are a pair of blue arm covers with red color on their edges, and soft-android screen that can changes its color. He has yellow pin on the right side of his chest. He also wears Blue-red headphone. He wears black shoes. Outfit (VCV Act 2) Not much changes from , but he rarely wears his headphone. In his outfit there are 3 lights (can change their colors but usually pale blue-yellow-magenta pattern on both sides of his shoulder. And 2 lights on both sides of his collars, usually with magenta - yellow pattern. Picture Link: 1 2 '' 'Outfit (Beach Vacation Edition)' He wears blue-beach-themed tank top and black-red boxer. He also wears tipless gloves with red-white-square motives wrist cover and white-blue sandals. He surfs using orange-white surfing board. Picture Link '''Outfit (Christmas Edition)' He wears regular santa outfit. Picture Link Outfit (Indonesian School Edition) He wears Indonesian's school uniform. He wears red-bagpack, Gray Tie (If you consider him as High School Student) or Blue Tie (If you consider him as Junior High School Student), Gray trousers (High School) or Blue Trousers (Junior High School), Black regular belt and Black shoes. Picture Link Personality: He is a Tsundere-type person , which being hostile and cold but deeply cares with people he cares. He dislikes being called as Shota. And He dislikes her twin sister' habbit that try to protect him, making him feels like fail being big brother. Because he usually being teased by his sister and people because he is cute, he tries to prove his best that he isn't shota (even though he also realized that he is cute). He also really smart, especially in math. He likes sweets, especially cookies and oreo. Voicebank: He has 7 Voicebanks for now: CV Act 1 -> No Demo since it was the worst voicebank that I made. CV Hyper -> It supossed to be powerful but ended up fail. CV Deep -> Deep and Manly Voices but ended up as fail too. VCV Act 1 -> Better than CVs but no longer distributed. Soft- Voiced VCV. Monopitch VCV. VCV Hyper -> One of Best Tristan's voicebanks so far before VCV Hyper Act 2. High and Powerful Monopitch Voicebank. VCV Whisper -> Supossed to be softer than VCV Act 1, sounded whisper-ish. VCV Act 2 -> Better quality than Act 1. Also Soft-Voiced VCV Bank. Monopitch Voicebank. VCV Act 2 Hyper -> This one actually recent updates of this UTAU, an update for Hyper Voicebank. Sounds more mature than Act 1 ver of Hyper Banks. Also Contain Vocal Fry Feature by adding ( - ) in after Vocal Word if you want to use in the end of sentence or by adding (') if you want to use in the early of sentence. Monopitch Voicebank. Demo: Click the name of song to see/listen. The list order is from the oldest until the recent updates. VCV Act 1 Meltdown -> VCV Act 1 (The Most Worst Cover caused Still learning Oto VCV,Bad record,Bad Mixing because I'm in rush) Kokoro -> VCV Act 1 Torinoko City - VCV Act 1 VCV Hyper Act 1 Tokyo Teddy bear -> VCV Hyper + Original Corpse Dance -> VCV Hyper Meltdown -> VCV Hyper Love me Love me Love me ->VCV Hyper + Original (It was a release cover song, but the voicebank no longer distributed) The Real disappearance of Hatsune Miku -> VCV Hyper Magnet -> VCV Hyper + Kagamine Len Power Maegamist -> Probably one of his best cover using VCV Hyper Act 1. VCV Act 2 Tsugihagi/Patchwork Stacatto -> VCV Act 2 Test. Hitorinbo Envy - > VCV Act 2. Puzzle -> VCV Act 2 VCV Hyper Act 2 Liar Dance // Test Cover -> VCV Hyper Act 2 Voicebank Test Stranger -> First finished Cover using VCV Hyper Act 2. Liar Dance // Full Cover -> Finished Cover of Liar Dance. Drop Pop Candy -> Duet Cover with Kagamine Len. Mabel -> Usage of His Lower range. VCV Hyper Act 2. Love Lost Elegy/Aimai Elegy -> Probably one of his usage Grave -> Usage of his vocal fry feature. VCV Hyper Act 2. White Happy -> Probably one of his best usage. Villainous Self-Riser-> Release Cover of VCV Hyper Act 2 (You can download him here). Voicebank download: You can try the beta voicebank. VCV Act 1 (It is Beta. Confirmed for pre-release Contain "Bad record","Bad oto" and Unfinished oto but it is already to use. For use CV,you need type in suffixbroker "CV". UPDATE: This Voicebank no longer be shared. ) VCV Hyper -> ( More Powerful than VCV Act 1, Supossed to be "Powerful" Voice. This Voicebank is no longer be shared.) VCV Whisper -> (Soft Voice, This Voicebank is no longer be shared) VCV Hyper Act 2 -> (Current Update (Made from 2016 and Released on December 24th 2018). Powerful Voices, an update for VCV Hyper. Monopitch Voicebank) You may Distribute my Voicebank with creator agreement. You may make fanloid with creator agreement. Hope you like him!! Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:VCV Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male UTAU Category:Monopitch Category:VCV Category:Shota Category:Boy Category:Boyish voice